The Black Order (episode)
The Black Order (黒の教団 Kuro no Kyōdan) is the second episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary After arriving at the Black Order, Allen is greeted none too kindly by Kanda, who goes on the offensive after The Gatekeeper accuses Allen of being allies with the Millennium Earl. However, once the misunderstanding is cleared up, Allen is let in and given a tour by Lenalee, who afterwards introduces him to her brother Komui. He takes Allen to visit Hevlaska, who measures his synchronisation rate. After which Komui explains to him the story behind the existence of Innocence, the Black Order and what their mission is. Long Summary Allen finally arrives at the Black Order, where Lenalee and the Science Division watch his approach with their surveillance cameras. While they wonder who is approaching, Lenalee notices Timcanpy is with Allen, pointing out that it is General Cross’ golem. Allen lets them know that he has arrived on referral by General Cross, after which Komui gets The Gatekeeper to examine him. The Gatekeeper conducts the examination but struggles to get a reading. But upon seeing Allen has a pentacle on his forehead, he accuses him of being allies with the Millennium Earl. Hearing that, Kanda heads out and begins to attack Allen, believing him to be an enemy. With his left arm now injured thanks to Kanda, Allen explains that it is his anti-Akuma weapon and that he is an exorcist. However, this does not deter Kanda. He maintains that the only way to know for sure is to cut him open, and again he prepares to attack. Desperate, Allen tells him General Cross should have sent a referral letter to let them know of his arrival. Kanda stops his attack just in the nick of time before Allen tells him this referral letter had been sent to someone named Komui. Upon hearing this exchange, Komui orders a member of the science division to go to his office and find the letter. Since his office is such a mess they fear it will take a long time to find, however, they eventually locate it. Komui gives the order for Kanda to stand down. With this, The Gatekeeper lets Allen into the Black Order. Komui assures Kanda that Allen is who he says he is and he is one of them. At that moment Lenalee arrives and tells Kanda to knock it off, ordering both him and Allen to get inside. When Allen tries to make amends, Kanda does not accept it, claiming he does not shake hands with people who are cursed. Lenalee gives Allen a tour of the order and asks him where General Cross is. He tells her the last time he saw him was in India three months ago. He remembers Cross telling him that now he is officially an exorcist he must pay a visit to the exorcist headquarters. With that, he knocked Allen out with a hammer and ran off. Allen is then introduced to Komui, who examines his injured left arm. He tells him he has some nerve damage and gets him to activate his Innocence. Komui informs Allen he is a parasitic type, which is the rarest form of anti-Akuma weapon. He then produces a huge drill and gets to fixing Allen’s arm. When Lenalee asks if they should get Allen checked out to see if he is really human, Komui assures her he already knows for sure he is human because only humans can fall victim to curses. With that, they head down to Hevlaska. On the way there, Komui explains that being a parasitic type is very advantageous. Those with this type can best utilise the power of Innocence. When they reach the bottom, they are greeted not only by Hevlaska, but the Great Generals, too. Hevlaska grabs Allen and gets him to show her his Innocence. While Allen panics within Hevlaska’s grasp, he activates his arm. But Hevlaska warns him to never activate his Innocence when his nerves are damaged, urging him to relax. She then measures his synchronisation rate as 83%. This indicates the ability level when activating an anti-Akuma weapon. After he examination Hevlaska apologises for scaring him and explains that the only way she can gauge someone’s Innocence is through touch. Moreover, she prophesied he will become the destroyer of time. After this, Allen asks Komui to tell him everything he knows about Innocence. Komui explains that everything started around a century ago, when a golden cube was discovered in the earth. It was a message of warning from an ancient civilisation, who tell them they must avoid the disaster that befell them. Furthermore, the cube is called the God Crystal - this is what Innocence is made from and anti-Akuma weapons are made by processing it into a usable form. This ancient civilisation had also used it in their battle against the Millennium Earl and though they manage to destroy the Earl, they end up destroying themselves as well. This event became known as Noah’s flood in the Old Testament. However, the prophecy inside the cube referred to it as "The Three Days of Darkness", also warning that the world will come to an end once more at the hands of the Millennium Earl. As predicted, the Earl has returned. The Order was founded to help prevent the disaster by gathering accommodators - these are the people who are able to use Innocence. Though of course, the Earl is able to fight back with his Akuma. Komui goes on to explain that Innocence is created by light energy, whereas Akuma are created by dark matter. The two are natural opposites. Therefore, the Earl searches for pieces of Innocence to destroy them. So far, they only know of 109 pieces of Innocence in existence and it is their duty to collect these pieces before the Earl does. If they do not do this, then the world will end. The Great Generals emphasise that it is Allen’s duty to help them with this. Afterwards, Komui officially welcomes Allen to the Black Order. He also reveals to Allen that Hevlaska is also an exorcist. Hevlaska explains that she has been there ever since the Black Order was established. Some time later, Allen is in his room wondering where Timcanpy has gotten to. He then begins to think about the words his adoptive father Mana spoke to him and promises to never stop, no matter what. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes